


Only Seventeen

by Angel_of_the_Axis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Dying Love Confession, F/M, First Dance, First half is Pre-Shippuden second half is Shippuden, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Genin Era, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke's Bond, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Party, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Psychological Trauma, Sasuke Kills Sakura, Slow Dancing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tragedy, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Axis/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Axis
Summary: On that day did one of his worst nightmares come true.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Only Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while watching a vaporwave video (which made me remember a piece of fanart that I just c a n n o t find), and I just had to write it down before I forgot.  
> Please tell me what you thought of it.

_You can dance..._

* * *

Soft music met their ears as they walked into the decked-out city center. The walls were a pleasant red, streamers dangling daintily to give the illusion of curtains to shield the space from any prying eyes.

Sakura had immediately gasped in delight and Naruto awed at the sheer amount of snacks on the long dessert table.

Kakashi simply smiled and waved them off. "You kids go have fun, but don't have too much fun."

He had walked off then, towards some of the other adults.

* * *

_You can jive..._

* * *

Naruto turned to Sakura, trying to act cool as he asked if she wanted some punch. She rolled her eyes at that, but gave him a smile and said, "How about a cup of punch for each of us?"

She turned to him with pleading eyes, "Ne? Sasuke-kun?"

He had shrugged nonchalantly, turning away when her face lit up happily. "Hn."

* * *

_Having the time of your life..._

* * *

Naruto nodded, walking off to get punch. Sakura's eyes trailed him for a moment before she looked to the taller boy, a shy blush across her face. "Sasuke-kun, I..."

"Sakura!" Ino's voice called across the room, and she looked up to see the girl grabbing her hands excitedly. "Dance with us!"

"Oh- uh, okay," she stammered, nodding a quick goodbye to the Uchiha.

* * *

_See that girl..._

* * *

He watched as she was dragged away, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his navy slacks.

Naruto came back with a cup in his mouth, frowning in puzzlement. He handed a cup to him so that he could free his mouth, "Eh? Where'd Sakura-chan go?"

He pointed in her direction, where she was spinning with Ino and a few others. "With her friends."

Naruto's eyes sparkled, and he murmured, "Uwaaa... Sakura-chan's so beautiful..."

* * *

_Watch that scene..._

* * *

The room held a soft crimson glow about it, painting its denizens in a darker light. Sakura's bubblegum locks were now a deeper coral shade, her glittering eyes a deeper forest shade. Her sparkling red dress fanned out with her moves, accentuating her peachy skin.

She was indeed beautiful in this setting; had he been a bit older, or wiser, then perhaps she would have piqued his romantic interest. But alas, he had no time (nor the patience) for frivolous endeavors such as that.

Her face was light with laughter, her cheeks a rosy hue as she clasped Ino's hands tightly in her own. Light concealer took away the blemishes and the faint freckles that dotted her nose, evening out her complexion further.

A light flush dotted his cheeks when she threw her head back, glancing over at them with a dazzling pearly smile. Her long hair fanned out across her shoulders like a halo of pink, making her look more ethereal than before.

* * *

_Digging the dancing queen_

* * *

Naruto nudged his side with a smug grin. "Aha, I knew you were as big of a sucker for girls that I am."

"Don't drag me down to your level," he scoffed, looking away with a scowl. He sipped his punch, making a face. It was too sweet.

"Oh come on, bastard, lighten up!" Naruto chuckled, shaking his head as he threw back his own cup of punch. "We're at a party! The last one before we become chuunin, y'know! The least you could do is act like you're enjoying it!"

His expression deepened, and he glanced back at Sakura and Ino again to see them dancing with other girls. Sakura was being lead by the Hinata girl, both glowing with excitement (rarely seen for the Hyuuga heiress).

* * *

_You are the dancing queen,_

* * *

"Let's go dance with Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, setting down his two cups so that he could head to the dance floor.

The boy rolled his eyes at the enthusiasm, but when Naruto rose his eyebrows and exaggeratedly gestured to the dance floor, he sighed, setting his cup down next to Sakura's and reluctantly shuffled over with Naruto.

Sakura's eyes lit up exuberantly as they drew near, and she whispered something to Hinata that made her blush. Turning to the boys, she called, "Hey Naruto, you wanna dance with Hinata?"

"Ehh?" Naruto looked confused, scratching his cheek, but he shrugged and sent Sasuke a mischievous smile. "Uh, sure!" Leaning in, he whispered, "Go get'er, Bastard!"

* * *

_Young and sweet,_

* * *

Sakura's dainty hand was small and soft in his own as she guided him to a more secluded corner of the floor, closer to the PDA system. She smiled sweetly up at him, her round cheeks flushed. "Sorry to drag you off like that; I kinda thought you'd want a break from him, and Hinata's been crushing on him for forever..."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

Sakura's dress was high-necked, much like her usual one, but this one was sleeveless. It came to a halt at her hips, where a silvery bow was tied at her back. The skirt fell in delicate folds at her ankles, glittery patterns in the tulle that layered the fabric. It seemed a little old-fashioned for her tastes.

Sakura seemed to notice this, giggling in embarrassment, "This dress was left over from my uncle's wedding a couple of years ago... I know, it's a little much, but it was the only good dress I had at home, so..."

* * *

_Only seventeen_

* * *

He looked away, shielding his eyes from her gaze. "... it looks nice."

"Thank you," she beamed at this, her doe eyes taking a glimmer of adoration as she looked him over. "You look really handsome in a suit, Sasuke-kun."

His heart ached when she looked at him in that way. He awkwardly let her lead him in a slow dance, mumbling apologies when he stepped on the toe of her flats. If you'd have told him a year ago that he would be here with his teammate, someone he'd considered a useless fangirl at the time, caring for her so deeply that it physically hurt to see her cry, he would have called you a moron.

But time had worked wonders for both of them, and here they were, on one of their last nights as Konoha genin, slow-dancing tenderly to some older song that had been popular in their parents' day.

He looked down into her eyes, feeling her emotions keenly, as if they were his own. She loved him, she'd said so once, and he didn't doubt her for a moment. She'd grown from a simpering fan to a girl he vowed himself to protect with his life, and somehow, it made his heart feel... right. She and Naruto held two parts of his scarred heart - and his face warmed, a smile slowly gracing his lips.

_"I will do whatever it takes... I won't let those dear to me get taken away once more...!"_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**you can dance...** _

* * *

The smoke flavored the air, the risen dust making the young man cough. The stench of human blood hit his nostrils, and he had to take a sudden breath at the figure against his body, warm and _familiar_.

His eyes went wide, unable to tear themselves away from her. His heart picked up its pace, screaming loudly in his ears when she finally cracked her eyes open.

Her eyelashes fluttered weakly, and in the next moment, she screwed them tightly shut and turned to cough onto his sleeve, staining it - and her face - with its ruddy hue.

_"W-- what...?!"_

* * *

_**you can die...** _

* * *

Suddenly he was acutely aware of the blood dripping from his left hand, its presence recognizable without the crackling lightning blade he'd dissipated moments earlier.

She coughed again, weaker this time, the blood dribbling down her chin and making grotesque trails down her ripped shirt.

He forced his body to swallow the saliva that had pooled in his mouth, though it was difficult with the lump that had grown there.

_"No. No, please, no."_

* * *

_**having the time of your life** _

* * *

"S- ah- suke- kun," she gurgled weakly, brilliant green irises now staring up at him, resigned, saddened.

His heart twisted in pain, and he wished she would look away.

He rose a hand to his white top, gripping his chest for a moment before looking down to see her blood seeping through the fabric, hot and nauseating against his bare skin.

_"No, please, not Sakura...!"_

* * *

_**see that girl...** _

* * *

Sakura weakly moaned when his arm twitched, and he vaguely realized that it was impaled through her chest.

Quickly, he yanked it back, but the action made her scream, the harsh noise ringing in his eardrums.

He caught her shoulders as she fell into his chest, her nose bending awkwardly against his right collarbone.

_"I... I wanted to protect her...!"_

* * *

_**watch that scene...** _

* * *

Tears bubbled to the surface as memories flashed by his eyes - his parents, Itachi, the massacre, _why don't you kill me too?!_ -

"Sa- suke..." she tried again, her voice catching in pain.

\- Team 7, Naruto's loud voice, Kakashi's quiet wisdom, Sakura's smiling face, _I love you with all of my heart_ -

_"Why did it have to be her? Why was it Sakura?!"_

* * *

_**dig in the dancing queen** _

* * *

His stomach rebelled against him, but he forced down the rising vomit in his throat. He knew now that he had done, and self-hatred began to bubble over in his chest.

A fit of rage that had died as quickly as the blade in his hand, the sick feeling of flesh breaking and caving at his fingertips, until they caught the air beyond. The breath had been knocked from her lungs as he firmly broke her sternum, and even now she gasped for air feebly against his bare neck.

Her hair was soft and wispy against his drenched hands, fluttering lightly in the breeze that had picked up when the scuffle had ended. Her body was trembling slightly, even though his grip was sure. Her mouth was agape, hot puffs of air hitting his skin and making him shiver in horror.

_"I... I did this..."_

* * *

_**You are the dancing queen,** _

* * *

The light was fading from her eyes, tears spilling over and trailing down her face, making trails in the dirt that clung to her skin.

Her complexion was blanched in shock at what had occurred, although her eyes told him that she'd expected this outcome. A momentary flash of anger rushed through him, and he gripped her shoulders tighter - why hadn't she dodged?

"Better to die..." she gasped, lips curling into a shaky smile, "... i- in the arms... of the one..."

_"Sakura, please. You-- you're my family, please, don't...!"_

* * *

_**Young and sweet,** _

* * *

She coughed then, splattering the right half of his face in fresh blood. He tried to ignore its creeping descent down his skin, too focused on her eyes. Her painfully-expressive, loving eyes.

"... in the arms... of the one you... love," she finished, closing her eyes and taking a deeper breath. When she released it, he could feel her chakra flickering desperately - until a moment later, it sputtered and died, taking her with it.

The mountains shuddered at the anguished scream that tore itself from his raw throat.

* * *

_**Only seventeen** _


End file.
